The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for an APS Conference on the "Integrative Biology of Exercise," scheduled for October 6-9, 2004 in Austin, Texas. This Conference is designed to bring together scientists from all over the world who have been involved in research or have research interest in the broad area of exercise physiology. It represents the fourth in a series of meetings that have been sponsored by the American Physiological Society every four years. The scientific program has been organized based upon two features that have proven extremely successful in previous meetings: 1) a strong scientific program with participant interaction, and 2) an emphasis on emerging research performed by young investigators. Research centering on muscle (design and function, cell biology, plasticity and adaptation) has been the foundation generating investigator interests in previous Integrative Biology of Exercise meetings. We continue this focus, but not without inclusion of other important research aspects of keen interest to the exercise community. In addition, involvement of promising young investigators has created an enthusiastic forum for celebrating the creativity and energy of emerging scientists. The fundamental goal of the Conference is to provide an in-depth understanding of exercise physiology and interdisciplinary efforts to assess its impact on the systems of the body. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1) to convene an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators to an APS Conference focusing on the use of integrative approaches for the study of exercise involving physiology, molecular biology, and genetics. 2) to promote the wide-spread participation of young scientists in this Conference, with an emphasis on women and underrepresented minorities, through the establishment of a travel award program; and 3) to interest new investigators and students in pursuing research opportunities to understand the integrative biology of exercise and its relation to gender and aging.